Beauty Made From Beasts
by Songstone
Summary: Words that Shizuo never thought he'd hear, and words Izaya is terrified to utter. Miss communication, a will being written and Ikebukuro's Strongest on a rather unique rampage. -A fill for the kink meme-
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty Made From Beasts**

* * *

><p><strong>Again, this is a fill for someone over on the DRRR! Kink Meme, on LiveJournal. xD I've been busy there recently. Anyway, I'm updating there first, so if you want to see the story completely so far (three chapters) then just head over there and look for the same title. :D<strong>

**The original prompt:**

_**xXxShizuo knocks up fem!Izaya (Kanra)**_

_**I understand this is probably a popular request, but I've never seen one written to the end. ;n;**_

_**OP would like a lot of angst, but Shizuo trying to be as helpful as possible, even though fem!Izaya doesn't want anything to do with him or the baby. But eventually she comes around and they try to be happy. And in the end fluff.**_

_**OP will be more than happy if filled, and provide art to go along with the story - but that's enough bribing.**_  
><em><strong>Please~! 3xXx<strong>_

**OP seems to be enjoying the story so far, and I hope you all enjoy it as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR! or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well?"<p>

"_Well_, we have four with a little pink line-all positive. We have another three with a blue plus sign-all positive, and we have several other variants of the two-all positive."

"…Should I take another?"

Namie sighed, shaking her head as she tossed down the pregnancy test she had been examining back onto the desk in front of her. Her eyes locked with Izaya's and she just stared down at her boss as the woman began to shift through the collection of pregnancy tests that she had acquired over the short span of an hour.

"Izaya, do you know what the definition of insanity is? It's exploring the same problem over and over again, expecting different results." She rolled her eyes. "Face it. You're pregnant."

The information broker's eyes shot up to Namie's face quickly, and she just stared at her, wide eyed and looking confused. It was a rare sight, and it unsettled the older woman. "But…I can't be." Izaya reasoned.

"Let's see, then," Namie took a seat opposite her boss and crossed her legs. "Have you had any unprotected sex recently?"

Izaya 'tsk'ed at that. "Have _you_ tried having protected sex with Shizuo?" She asked, leaning her chin into the palm of her hand as she spoke about her boyfriend, looking at her secretary with a bored expression crossing over her face.

Namie's nose wrinkled just so. "I can't say I have."

"Good." Izaya nodded. "Don't. It doesn't work."

"What do you mean, it 'doesn't work'?"

"I _mean_ that the condom breaks. What else do you think I mean?"

"Oh." Honestly, Namie could have gone without knowing that. "And you've never taken contraceptives?"

The swivel chair squeaked as Izaya spun in it, kicking her foot against her desk to give herself more momentum. "Nope~" She sang out.

"Why?"

"Honestly? I didn't think a beast like Shizu-chan could cross-breed with a human such as myself."

"…Seriously, Izaya?"

The woman laughed as she spun in her chair, nodding her head a bit as her eyes turned upwards with her smirk. "He always is surprising me now, isn't he?" She cooed, her spinning coming to a stop slowly. "Nn…I don't feel well."

"Then stop spinning." Namie chastised. "You're giving yourself motion sickness." She rolled her eyes, leaning forward in her chair as she inquired further. "So? Are you going to be telling Shizuo about this anytime soon?"

"Ha!" Izaya scoffed. "He'll kill me. I'm dead for sure if Shizu-chan ever finds out about this." Se said, and patted her stomach for emphasis.

"So, are you going to terminate it then?"

"Heaven's no! Namie, what on Earth do you take me for?" Izaya put a hand to her collar bone regally, looking offended at such a question. She then lowered her hand to her stomach which was so far still flat. "There's a little human inside of me. I wouldn't dream of harming it."

"So then what are you planning, Izaya?" Namie asked, ignoring her boss's statement.

Izaya 'hmm'd a bit at that question, thinking it over. The hand on her stomach was making small circles around her navel, and the ring on her finger shone in the early afternoon sunlight filtering through the large bay window behind her computer desk.

"I don't have a clue!" Izaya finally said, and laughed, removing her hand from her stomach and placing both left and right hands palm down on her desk as she straightened out again.

"Well if you aren't willing to terminate, then Shizuo is going to find out eventually." Namie reminded.

"It's true, he would find out after a short amount of time. Even _his_ brain could process that something is different about me. No, no, Namie. I'm going to tell him, of course I am. But the trick is to _how_ I'm going to tell him. I have to use tact." The short haired woman tapped her chin with one finger. "How to tell Shizu-chan he's going to be a papa without getting my windpipe crushed…Hmm…"

"Why are you so sure he's going to do something horrible to you?" Namie asked, sounding bored as she pushed herself up from her seat and started towards the bookshelf against the wall. She had to move. This was too odd.

"Ah, I don't know that for a fact. But considering that Shizu-chan is terrified of children, I can only imagine how he would react to learning that I'm carrying his baby." She sighed. "And with our history together, it wouldn't be a stretch of the imagination to guess that it would be a bloody reaction."

Namie quirked a brow as she moved her long legs, walking away from the desk towards the tall bookshelf to her left. "What do you mean? Shizuo is afraid of children?"

"Oh, petrified!" Izaya's eyes widened and she nodded quickly to answer the question. "He's always telling me how much children frighten him; he says that they're just so small and fragile…he's scared to cause them any harm. It really is an endearing quality about him. His conscious, I mean." Izaya said, and giggled a little.

Namie scoffed. "Well it would certainly make up for the lack of yours."

Of course, now that Namie thought about it, Izaya had a good point . It made sense for Shizuo to be scared of hurting kids if the reason was his inhuman strength. Hell, Namie had watched him hurl her boss through two doors with one throw, not to mention lift trucks and uproot street lights in a rage. If she were a kid, she'd be scared as all hell of him too.

"Ahaha! That it would, that it would!" The younger woman laughed, smiling at her secretary's wit. "Well, all that aside, and considering Shizu-chan's tendency to surprise me in the most irritating of ways, I'm not too sure if I can be one hundred percent about anything right now. I can't guarantee that he will react neither approvingly or disapprovingly. And I don't much like surprises." She sighed. "It really is a pickle I'm in, isn't it?"

Namie shrugged her shoulders as she fingered a bound leather book. "Perhaps it is. I still say that you ought to get it over with and tell him. I mean, if you're scared of his reaction, then why not just tell him over the phone?"

"That would save me the trouble of having my teeth knocked in within the first three minutes, now, wouldn't it? Still, not fool-proof. He'll simply just parade himself over here and do the teeth smashing a bit belatedly. Ah…" Izaya shook her head. "Anyway, while I ponder this, Namie, feel free to take the rest of the day off. I'm simply too in awe to do much today!"

With a giggle and a flourish, Izaya was out of her seat, prancing herself towards the front of her home, where she opened the closet in the hallway and grabbed her black jacket. As she shrugged into it, she continued to talk over her shoulder to her secretary. "I'm going to go and pay a visit to my dear friend… So I see no reason for you to hang around here any longer."

The assistant rolled her eyes a bit, but didn't argue as she followed after Izaya, going to grab for her own coat since it was rather on the chilly side in Tokyo that day. "Try not to get yourself slaughtered before you sign my next check." She said coldly, though of course she was only half serious. She, and probably the rest of the population in Tokyo, assumed Izaya to be all but indestructible when it came to dancing toe to toe with Shizuo.

Said woman laughed a bit as she flung her door open. "Of course not~" She sang out, walking out a few steps and waiting for Namie, who clocked out using the time card that Izaya had set out for her. She grinned at the other woman as they both stepped out into the hall of the building. "Thank you for your time, though, Namie. You're such a good friend."

"Don't call me that." Namie simply snapped, shaking her head. "I'm not your friend. Just your secretary." She reminded. But in all honesty, the bite in her tone had died over the year that she had spent under Izaya's employment.

The short haired woman smiled wide, nodding once. "Right, right… Silly me. Ta~!"

And with a quick flash of the peace sign, Izaya was gone, turning heel and taking off for the elevator that would take her to the ground floor and allow her to leave. She would soon be crossing over into Ikebukuro and heading towards one Kishitani Shinra's apartment complex for a rather abrupt house call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty Made From Beasts**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR!<strong>

**Updating slowly here on . Sorry guys. But I'll catch up soon and start posting regularly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**

"Congratulations! You're with child!"

"Thanks, Shinra, but this isn't exactly a joyous occasion…"

Izaya had been hoping for (admittedly) the impossible. Shinra had told her no different than the pregnancy tests that littered her desk back home. After a few questions, a request for Celty to bring some lab equipment home for Shinra to work with, and a couple of blood samples later, Izaya was dizzy, tired, and still very much pregnant.

Shit.

"What? Why not? Your body is brewing a new life! A creation brought upon by the coupling between you and Shizuo. A true testament to your bond and your love for one another! You should be happy, Izaya! Why, if Celty would permit me, I would _love_ to father her children!"

Izaya had to interject before Shinra _really_ got started. "Are you even sure you can have children with her? She's already missing a head. What if she's missing the necessary organs for child-bearing too?"

_Clack clack clack._

[Hey! Watch your mouth.]

"Ahaha! Sorry, Celty, sorry. I was just a little bit curious." Izaya said with a smile up at the headless woman from her position on the couch. Honestly, Izaya had forgotten about her presence. She had been too preoccupied with the news.

"Hm. That _is_ an interesting hypothesis you've brought up, Izaya." Shinra admitted, already lost in a sea of his own thoughts. "I'll have to look into this further. Celty, we should try and find out if it's at all possible for us to have kids! When you and I next make lo-urk-!" The jab Celty delivered to Shinra's ribs silenced him effectively enough.

Sighing, Izaya looked back down at the steaming cup of coffee she held between her hands. She shifted her fingers around the ridges of the cup, enjoying the heat that permeated her fingers and palms.

Whilst Shinra began to pester Celty about whether or not they would be able to successfully have children, Izaya allowed herself a moment of silence as her mind reeled.

She really hadn't expected for this to happen. How was she supposed to care for a child? She wasn't even good at taking care of her younger brothers, and she was expected to now cook for, bathe, change, and nurture this new entity brewing inside of her tummy? No, this wasn't very fair. She was only twenty-one! …Twenty-four, in all actuality, but who was counting?

Not to mention the fact that Shizuo was going to kill her when he found out. Yup. Dead. Orihara Izaya might as well start writing her will, because she was going to fall victim to one of Shizuo's famous rampages. And the way that even the wrong smell or a certain strong movement sent her stomach into a death roll, Izaya didn't have enough confidence in herself to be sure that she would escape him this time.

Fantastic.

"Izaya? Hello? Iz-a-ya~" Shinra called out. Hearing the syllables of her name so off-key, Izaya lifted her head and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I asked you if you had told Shizuo yet?" The good doctor asked, and returned the smile with enthusiasm. If he saw that the smile was an emotional mask Izaya chose to wore, he made no comment and acted as if he didn't notice.

"Aah, no. I was just thinking about doing so, however." She said, placing the cup of coffee she held down onto the table before her. With a stretch of her long limbs, Izaya decided not to put it off any longer. She gave a small sigh through her nose. "There really isn't any way around it. Even if Shizu-chan reacts violently towards me, I'm going to have to explain to him that I'm not terminating the little human." She fondly patted her belly.

"Hm?" Shinra's smile fell slightly. "You don't think he'll take the news very well then." It wasn't a question.

Izaya laughed. "Not particularly. I'm not making any concrete guesses since Shizu-chan is very prone to surprising me, but I don't think he'll react well at all. The severity is what I'm unsure of." That was a lie. She was positive that she was going to die.

Shinra tapped his chin after he straightened out the glasses on his nose. "Well, you're right about Shizuo being quite unpredictable… Though are you certain that he won't react positively to hearing that he's going to be a father?"

Celty tapped rapidly on her PDA and held it out for Izaya to glimpse.

[He did tell me he wanted a family someday, Izaya. This might be something he wants to hear rather than bad news. I think he'll be happy.]

This surprised the short haired woman slightly. Shizu-chan wanted a family? Huh. Well if that was the case, then perhaps Celty and Shinra had a point. But Izaya still wasn't sure.

It was true that she had no reason to doubt Celty; after all, the dullahan was one of Shizu-chan's closest friends. He talked to her about everything. Apparently he talked to her about things that he didn't think he could trust Izaya with. That was interesting. A bit irritating as well, but then again, as far as Shizu-chan was concerned, Izaya always ended up irritated in one way or another.

"Well, that's a valid argument. I can't say anything to or against that." Izaya tapped her chin. "Perhaps I'll give him a call." She didn't like it. The feeling in her stomach was making her semi-nauseas. But Shinra and Celty seemed so sure of themselves as they both eagerly gestured for her to do so.

If this backfired, they were _so_ not inheriting anything from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty Made From Beasts**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR!<strong>

**Ugh. Yes, I'm a moron. I was wondering what I had done wrong with this story, and viola. I found out. I forgot to add this part in. xD;; I skipped straight to the other things...oh geez. You all missed my favorite part! So for now, I'm deleting the old chapters and starting over. The rest will be back up soon, plus new chapters. Sorry! orz**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Hello?"

"Shizu-chan!"

"Oh great..."

Izaya pouted into the receiver as she heard Shizuo's rather unenthusiastic greeting. It was partially an act, though, as she found herself more relieved than anything as she noted that Shizuo's voice was flat and bored. It was how he always sounded when he was calm. It really was no cause for concern, and Shizuo wasn't necessarily giving her attitude. It was just how he was accustomed to speaking to her.

Well, this was a nice place to start, if anything.

_Now then, just don't piss him off before you tell him._

"Are you busy?" Izaya asked, listening hard for any background noise.

"Huh? Oh. No. We just finished with a client." 'We' of course was Shizuo and his boss, Tom Tanaka.

"Oh, good. Then you'll have time to hear me out for a minute. I've got some news for you, Shizu-chan." Izaya said as sweetly as she could. Lazing into the cushions of Shinra's couch, Izaya held the phone against her ear with one hand while the other traveled down to her stomach. She couldn't seem to stop touching her belly now.

"What is it?" Shizuo asked.

"Well, you see Shizu-chan," _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. _"when two people love each other very much," _Ooh, crap…_ "they like to show their love by having sex."

Izaya's attempt at humor did not blow over well. Shizuo snapped at her in the next second, and she had to rethink her strategy a bit.

"What the hell, flea. Did you just call to mock me? Spit it out!"

"Ne, ne! Shizu-chan, patience. It's a virtue, you know~" Izaya's sing song was quivering slightly. Even she was aware of that much. Nevertheless, Shizuo didn't fail to amuse her by completely missing the break in her usually even tone. Instead he pressed for her to tell him the 'news'.

"Calm down, Izaya." Shinra coaxed gently. He patted his friend on the shoulder, offering her another steaming cup of coffee. The one from before had gotten cold, and she had failed to drink even a little.

With a nod and a small smirk up at the doctor as she took the offered beverage, Izaya went back to her conversation.

"Okay, okay. No more jokes." She said, sighing a bit. "I'm at Shinra's. I was having some tests done."

"You sick?" Shizuo questioned.

"No."

"Then…?"

"I was having some blood work done. I just had to be one hundred percent sure about something before I called you to let you know."

"Okay…" Shizuo dragged it out as if saying 'go on'. Izaya sighed at his stunted replies.

"Well, remember how sick I've become over the past couple of weeks?"

"Uh huh."

"And how I said that I missed my period because of how sick I was?"

"Mm."

"All right. Well." Damn. Izaya was never like this. "It wasn't because I was sick that I was late…" She always had just the right words to say. So why was her mouth so dry just then, and why was she stalling for time this way? She couldn't honestly be _that_ frightened of Shizuo's reaction. Come on, Izaya. You can do this, she coaxed herself.

The rest of the words fell from her mouth surprisingly easy.

"I only missed my period because I'm pregnant. According to Shinra, I'm about a month and a half in already. Congratulations, Shizu-chan, you're going to be a papa! We've successfully mated and created a little human~! Ha! And to think everyone was so opposed to us breeding!"

And.

Silence.

"Shizu-chan?"

"…"

"…Shizu-chan?"

"…"

"…_Shizu-chan_."

"…M'here."

"Oh. Good."

"…"

"…"

"…Izaya?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Is this a joke?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Mm."

"…"

"…"

"So you're…like…"

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah. That."

"Why yes I am!"

"Like…with a baby?"

"…If there is some other way to be 'pregnant', you really must inform me. It would be atrocious to have my hopes up for a child and get something unfortunate like a blender."

"I didn't mean…" A growl. "Shit…"

Well. That wasn't good.

Izaya giggled a bit, tensely. Shinra and Celty seemed to pick up on this from across the room, where they had been talking amongst each other, and turned to look at her as the conversation suddenly seemed to be turning sour.

"I…I've decided that I would like to keep this baby." Izaya tried, speaking in a considerably softer voice than before.

"What?"

"I mean, it's a little human, Shizu-chan. One all my own. How terrific is that?"

"…"

"Shizu-chan?"

"Izaya."

"Yes?"

"You said you were at Shinra's?"

Izaya felt her blood freeze in her veins at the suddenly venomous tone that Shizuo possessed. "Yes…"

"Okay. I'm going over." Shizuo all but growled into the phone. As she heard his voice in her ear, Izaya gave a heavy shudder. "Don't move a muscle."

"S-Shizu-"

_Click_.

Yup. Dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beauty Made From Beasts**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR!<strong>

**Okay. Next update! I swear I got this right. xD Anyway, here's an extra, set more in Tom's POV as Shizuo receives The News. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 (Extra)<strong>

Shizuo Heiwajima was only fluent in two emotions; rage and neutral. And that was only if one considered neutral to be an emotion at all. Usually when a person becomes angry, they go from neutral to annoyed, to frustrated, to pissed, and finally to enraged. Shizuo skipped the middle ground all together and moved right on from 'neutral' to 'enraged' within seconds.

Tom Tanaka was used to his outbursts of anger. He was one of the few people that could put up with Shizuo's abnormally short fuse and even come to calm him down during one of his many outbursts. And of course, he was always ready should something, or someone, trigger Shizuo's temper. He could usually intervene before things got ugly.

Yes, Tom was very good at handling Shizuo when he was pissed off.

However, Tom had no idea of what to do when Shizuo suddenly grabbed him up in a bear hug and started _laughing_.

"S-Shizuo?" The debt collector all but shrieked. It was a very unprofessional sound, and Tom felt his face grow hot because of it. "What the hell-"

"Tom!" Shizuo interrupted. Blessedly, he placed his boss back onto his feet, but his hands remained firmly clamped down on the other's shoulders.

And heaven help him, Tom didn't know what to do. Shizuo Heiwajima was _smiling at him_. He had never seen such a wide, goofy look on his bodyguard's face before. And…and were those tears brimming in the corners of his eyes?

"Shizuo, what the hell happened?" Tom ventured to ask, his eyes wide as he realized that he was captured in the blond's steel grip. One wrong move here and _pop_. There go his joints, rolling out of place.

"I'll tell you what happened." Shizuo said, and he sniffed a bit. The suspicious tear-like substance continued to build in the corners and insides of his eyes and his grin didn't falter. "I'm going to be a father, that's what happened!"

Tom was struck dumb. "Wh…what?"

And again, the air was crushed viciously from Tom's lungs as Shizuo once again succeeded in lifting him off of his feet and hugging him. This time, he even dared to spin his boss in a circle, much to the surprise of onlookers across the street from them.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" All right, no more denying it. Shizuo was _crying_ now. And yet he continued to smile, his face lit up like a Christmas tree in a display that Tom had never before seen from the bodyguard.

"Shizuo…" Tom wheezed, glad when the taller man set him back on his feet and released him. "That's great news! Congratulations!" He wrapped an arm around his own torso, as if he were holding himself together after Shizuo's rough embrace.

"Oh God, Tom…" Shizuo said. He ran a hand through his hair before he wiped his face dry with his sleeve. "I gotta go. I gotta find Izaya." He said, looking back down hopefully to the older man.

"Go." Tom agreed with a nod and a smile. Despite being taken aback and nearly crushed, Tom wouldn't deny how happy he was for Shizuo. He needed this. He had always wanted a family. "Go on, I'm sure Manager will understand. If not, I'll cover you." He said, and grinned, reaching up to clap the blond on the arm.

Shizuo nodded eagerly. "Thanks." He said, and quickly turned on his heel. He stomped off down the street in the direction of Shinjuku, leaving behind him a very happy Tom Tanaka and the still-smoldering cigarette that had previously fallen from between his lips.

Little did Shizuo know that while _he_ knew that he was acting out of pure joy, the rest of the town weren't so inclined to know this.

All they saw was Shizuo Heiwajima hauling ass through Ikebukuro with a shout of 'Izaayaaa-kuuun' on his lips, and they ran away to hide before anything could go wrong.


End file.
